


A Little Bit Closer

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: BDSM, Duct Tape, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Nipple Play, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-21
Updated: 2004-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Heather and Jon disobey Richie and have to pay the price. But not in the way they expected to





	

"You two be good," Richie told Heather and Jon as he locked Heather's wrist to the headboard. "I'm going for a bath." He checked that the cuff wasn't too tight, secured the rope around Jon's ankle that held him to the bed and then kissed both of them before leaving the room and shutting the door on them.

Good! he laughed softly, broad grin spreading across his face as he leaned against the wall. He'd seen the way they'd been looking at each other all afternoon - they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other. Not that he minded, not at all. The complete opposite, in fact. He loved both of them to pieces and was relieved at how well this three-way relationship was working.

Jon sighed and shuffled along the bed as far as he could to sit next to Heather. He pulled hard on the rope until it was taut so he could get as close to her as possible. The thought of untying the rope briefly crossed his mind, but he knew he'd get into trouble so he left it.

"Heather…" he whispered softly, one hand reaching out to caress her breast, the other turning her head to face him as their lips met.

Heather broke the kiss, still breathing heavily. "Jon…" She shook her head. "We can't, Richie…"

"Isn't here," Jon insisted.

"He told us to… to behave." She gasped, arching into his touch as his fingers pinched her nipples.

"I don't care!" Jon took her free hand and placed it on his erection. He groaned and thrust up as her fingers curled around him, stroking gently. "I want you, Heather. I want you so fucking bad." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "And I know you want me." Heather whimpered, pulling against the handcuff as she deepened the kiss, tongue sliding past Jon's lips and into his mouth.

Jon thrust into her hand, moaning and writhing against her. Heather laughed softly, stroking him harder, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. Jon threw his head back and swore under his breath. "Heather…. Oh fuck…."

"Ssshh…" Heather pulled him forward, kissing him firmly to keep him quiet. Jon's hands found her breasts, hands skimming over them, rubbing in firm circles until she arched up into his hands. "Jon, please…"

Jon kissed his way down her breasts, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. He ran his fingers down her flat stomach, one hand holding her hips as he slid two fingers inside her. Heather cried out, thrusting desperately into his touch as Jon pumped his fingers in and out, thumb finding her clit.

Heather chanted Jon's name in a mantra, pulling hard against the handcuff holding her against the bed, struggling to get closer to him. Jon changed position to kneel as close to her as he could, legs spread as she pumped him hard, his hips bucking frantically into her fist.

"Heather… Oh…. I'm gonna…. I'm…fuck…" His body tensed as his orgasm hit him, crying out her name, fingers thrusting hard and fast into Heather, wanting her to come as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Richie demanded, slamming the door shut. He stormed over to the bed, roughly pulling Jon and Heather apart.

"Richie… I can expl…"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it, Heather." He turned his attention to Jon, flipping him onto his stomach, laying a succession of slaps to his ass, the skin pinking under the assault. "What the hell do you think you were doing? You thought… You thought what, Jonny? That you could move in on my wife when I wasn't looking?" Jon shook his head but Richie wasn't looking, tipping Heather over and spanking her as well. "And as for you… What are you, some kind of slut? I thought you were better than that, Heather. And I thought we agreed that this… this would only happen when all three of us were together? But no, the second I turn my back… " He ignored the tears welling in her eyes and turned away from both of them, his back to them, arms crossed over his chest. "I thought I told you two to behave." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You did," Jon admitted. "But…"

"No, buts Jonny." Richie bit down on his lip to stop the laugh he could feel trying to escape; they really thought they were in trouble. He couldn't believe neither of them had noticed how turned on he was. "What am I going to do with you two?" An image danced in front of his eyes and he grinned, reaching down and adjusting the crotch of his jeans. He pasted the angry and hurt expression back on his face and turned back to face them. "Actually, I know exactly what to do."

He turned back to the bed, freeing Jon's ankle and uncuffing Heather from the headboard, refusing to look either of them in the eye. "On your back in the centre of the bed," he instructed Heather. "Spread your legs." He ran his hands down the insides of her thighs and she whimpered, squirming under his touch. "You want to fuck Heather, Jonny?" He asked. Jon didn't reply, his eyes fixed on Heather's. Richie sighed and turned Jon to face him "I asked you a question."

Jon blinked at him. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to fuck Heather."

Jon swallowed heavily and nodded. Richie laughed and pushed him back down on the bed. "Well, get on with it then!"

Heather gasped, her eyes widening and darting between Jon and Richie. Jon looked shocked and aroused. Richie looked… She frowned; Richie looked nowhere near as angry as he was acting. He looked… amused. She laughed softly as she realised this was all an act and that he was just as turned on as she and Jon were. Her laugh turned to a moan of pleasure as Jon started touching her, fingers running over her breasts, his lips on hers.

Richie frowned at Heather's laughter and turned to face her. Their eyes met and he could tell from the sparkle in hers that she knew he wasn't truly angry. He grinned and winked then turned his attention back to Jon. Laying a hard slap across Jon's ass he got the singers attention.

"I told you to fuck her, Jonny, not make love to her." He pulled him up by the arm. "You wanna try this again?"

Jon took a deep breath and shook his head. He knew exactly what Richie wanted him to do to Heather; no touching, no kissing - just sex. He sighed and turned back to Heather, his cock sliding into her in one push. Heather cried out, fingers tightening on his shoulders, bucking up to meet him as he thrust in and out of her.

Richie bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the sight of his two lovers together. He crouched down in front of the drawers next to the bed, pulling out a length of leather, a roll of duct tape, and two pairs of nipple clamps on short chains. He placed the items on the floor where Jon and Heather couldn't see them and turned his attention back to the bed. Heather had slumped back against the pillows, mouth parted and her eyes closed as Jon thrust into her, his hands on her hips. From the sounds of it both of them were very close to coming.

Swallowing hard, Richie instructed them to kiss. Their lips met greedily, tongues sliding easily over each other. "Closer." Richie said, reaching down and picking up the leather strap. Straightening up, he sat on the edge of the bed, pushing them even closer together. Heather whimpered and squirmed against Jon, her hands sliding up to cup the back of his head. Richie pushed her hands back down and held their heads together as he wrapped the leather around their faces, tightening and fastening it so they were unable to break the kiss.

Jon grunted, trying to pull away, another warning slap from Richie stilling him. He started to slide his cock from Heather but Richie pushed down on his lower back, telling him without words to stay exactly where he was.

"I thought you two wanted to be together?" Richie asked innocently. "Well, now's your chance!" He ran his hand down Jon's back, rubbing his ass gently before picking up both pairs of nipple clamps from the floor and showing them to Jon and Heather. Jon's eyes widened and he whimpered. Heather started to shake her head, stopping again when she realised she was pulling Jon with her. Her hands tightened into fists as she tensed, waiting for the bite of the teeth on her nipples. Reaching between them, Richie attached one clamp from each set to Jon's nipples, the ones on the other end of the chains clipped to Heather's nipples.

Heather gasped, automatically pulling away from the pinch on her breasts, her movement jerking Jon forward. Her eyes widened when she realised how trapped they both were. Richie ran his hands over Heather's breasts. "Feel that, baby?" He asked her. "Feel how close you are to Jon, just the way you wanted. But not quite close enough yet, I don't think." He slid his hand down Heather's body, fingers finding and pinching her clit. She bucked up into his hand, forcing Jon's cock in her harder. "Perfect," Richie whispered, reaching down again and picking up the roll of black tape. Finding the end of the tape, he lifted Heather up slightly and wrapped the tape tightly around her and Jon, taping them together at the waist. He added a few more layers, then repeated the action around their hips, binding them closely together. He stood up and watched them struggle, nodding in a satisfied manner when it became obvious they weren't going to be pulling apart.

With the roll of tape in his hand, he slid down the bed and wrapped more layers around their feet, unable to resist the temptation to tickle them. He ran his short finger nails along the sole of Jon's feet until he was kicking and trying to squirm away, rubbing hard against Heather, thrusting further into her until she writhed against him. They rubbed against each other, sweat dripping from both of them as Richie turned his attention to Heather's feet. Taped as she was to Jon, she was unable to pull away either, her cries lost in Jon's mouth as she struggled. Richie laughed as he taped Heather's ankles to Jon's, another layer of tape trapping them fully together.

"Hands behind your back, Jon, and cross your wrists," Richie whispered in Jon's ear, grinning as the singer complied, his full weight pressing down on Heather now that he was unable to support himself. Richie wrapped a couple of layers of tape around Jon's wrists, watching as he strained futilely against it. "Nice," Richie murmured to himself as he flipped them over so that Heather was on top. "Your turn, baby. Hands behind your back, cross your wrists." He ran his hands down Heather's arms, the downy hairs standing up under his touch, the skin pebbling. Richie raised an eyebrow at Heather's harsh breathing; someone was more than a little bit excited. He grinned as he taped her wrists up, and then pushed her and Jon over so they were lying on their sides, facing each other.

The bed creaked as Richie stood up, the tape dropping to the floor with a dull thud. He made his way over to the door, feeling two sets of eyes boring into his back. "Enjoy yourselves while you can," Richie told them as he turned the lights off and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Heather's eyes slid from the door to meet Jon's wide-eyed gaze. Their eyes locked on each other's and she whimpered, rubbing against him, trying to get him to react. Taking advantage of the way they were tied, she plunged her tongue even deeper into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly.

Jon moaned at the touch of Heather's tongue on his, stroking over it, encouraging him to respond. He could feel her breasts crushed against his chest, pleasure-pain-pleasure sparking through him as his clamped nipples were stimulated. His cock throbbed, growing harder inside Heather and she wriggled against him. Flexing his muscles against the tape around his wrists, Jon started rocking his hips to meet Heather's thrusts.

They rocked frantically against each other, both desperate to come, their bodies becoming slick with sweat as skin rubbed over skin, the tape and leather as unyielding as ever the hotter they got.

Heather came first; tensing and crying out before shuddering, her inner muscles clenching around Jon's cock, milking his orgasm from him. She tried to relax, nostrils flaring and chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. Her breasts pressed against Jon's chest, the clamps striking each other, sending fire through him, his semi-flaccid cock starting to harden, causing Heather to squirm and wriggle.

Her movements pushed them even closer together, forcing Jon's cock deeper inside her, clamped nipples rubbing and stimulating them even more. Heather gasped as she shook with another orgasm, Jon's cock hardening further until they were writhing and thrusting against each other, both coming again.

The cycle repeated itself over and over, one of them shifting slightly and rubbing against the other, which would lead to one or both of them coming again. Eventually, they both lay resting on the bed, too exhausted to move, Heather whimpering softly with every breath.

She was hot, sweaty and sticky but her mouth was too dry and her tongue felt like it was twice the size it should have been. She felt a slight trickle of drool down the corner of her mouth and was embarrassed by the thought of it dripping into Jon's mouth. Her breasts and nipples ached and throbbed from the constant stimulation of the clamps. She had an itch along her inner thigh and the back of one - or was it both - of her calves was cramping. Jon's cock was still forced deep inside her and he was still hard, but she wasn't turned on anymore and it hurt!

Beads of sweat pooled along her brow and she groaned in frustration as one started to slide down her face. She squeezed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop it from dripping into them and stinging.

Jon moaned as Heather's eyes slid closed and he willed her to open them again. He couldn't do this without her, needed to have her with him. The clamps were biting down on his nipples and he wanted to grit his teeth against the pain, but couldn't. His chest and stomach were sweaty and itching and crawling, his hair was damp with sweat and clung to his scalp. The sole of one of his feet was itching and his shoulders were aching from being pulled back for so long. But none of those discomforts could take away from the fact that his cock was rock hard and aching for relief. He couldn't thrust into Heather anymore though - she wasn't turned on, and there was no lubrication, just friction. He sighed in frustration; he was too tired to come again, so tired he couldn't fight it when his eyelids started to slide closed.

No sooner had sleep started to claim them, then the bedroom door was flung open and Richie stalked back in, flicking the lights on. Both Jon and Heather snapped awake, automatically pulling away from each other, crying out when the clamps tugged and dug tighter into their nipples.

Tears started to fall from Heather's eyes and Richie sat down next to her on the bed, running his fingers down her cheek. "Ssshh, baby. It's ok, don't cry." He reassured her as he starting unbuckling the leather straps and carefully cutting the tape away. His hands reached for the clamps and both Heather and Jon tensed. Richie kissed them both softly on the lips, apologising for how much it was going to hurt when he pulled the clamps off. He removed them in quick succession, wincing at Jon's quick intake of air and at Heather's scream. "Let's get you two cleaned up." He guided first Heather, then Jon into the en-suite and washed them quickly with warm soapy water, cleaning the stale sweat from their bodies. Richie raised an eyebrow when he realised Jon was still half-hard and wrapped one hand around his cock. "Want me to take care of this for you, Jonny?"

Jon whimpered and shook his head. "N… N… No," he stuttered, even as his hips pumped once, twice into Richie's hand and he shuddered as he orgasmed. Richie laughed and kissed Jon softly, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Richie pulled Jon and Heather to their feet and wrapped them in big fluffy towels, before guiding them back to the main bedroom, one arm around Jon's waist and half-carrying Heather. He settled them on the bed, and sat between them, one arm around each of them as they lay down, curling up against him.

Heather whimpered under her breath as she changed positions slightly, trying to get comfortable.

Richie turned his attention straight to her, cupping her cheek in his hand, and tipping her face up to kiss her softly. "Heather? Baby, are you ok?"

She nodded and returned the kiss, smiling up at him. "Yeah, just… sore," She admitted, stiffening when Richie's hand trailed along her inner thigh.

Richie pulled a face and kissed her again. "I'm sorry. But you know why you had to be punished, right?"

Heather nodded again. "Yeah. I… I'm sorry, Richie."

"Doesn't matter, baby. It's all done now." He turned his attention to Jon, who was dozing, one arm thrown over his face, shielding his eyes from the light. "Jonny?" He shook him gently, smiling tenderly as sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Tired."

"I know you are, but I need to make sure you know why you were punished this evening."

Jon rolled over slightly and met Heather's eyes over Richie's shoulders. He covered a grin with his hand, eyes lighting up when a matching grin spread on Heather's face. "Uh-huh."

Richie watched their little exchange and smiled to himself. "You two were explicitly told to be good when I left you. An order you disobeyed the second I walked out the door. And, more to the point, I don't think you've learned your lessons yet, either. Go to sleep, the pair of you, and we'll talk in the morning." Both Heather and Jon opened their mouths to reply, but Richie interrupted them, reaching out to turn off the lights as he spoke. "I said sleep now and talk in the morning. And I meant it."


End file.
